


Champagne Talking

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Fluff, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is adorable when she's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Pairing: Alex/Rachel  
> Date Written: 14 November 2015  
> Word Count: 234  
> Written for: Mini-Fic Meme on tumblr  
> Recipient: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath**  
>  Prompt: things you said when you were drunk Alex/Rachel  
> Summary: Alex is adorable when she's drunk.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, so everything's up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic  
>   
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy".
> 
> Author's Notes: Pure, silly fluff, end of story. I miss writing for my girls.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, but I'm working on it…

"Yer so pretty."

"Thank you, sweetheart," I reply with a smile. "I think it's time you and I head up to bed, don't you?"

She pouts then, lower lip sticking out in a comical way. "But, Rach, I'm not tired. In fact, I want some more champagne."

"You've had enough champagne, Alex. But if we go up to bed now, I'll give you a massage."

She doesn't answer right away. Draining her glass, she stands up, swaying in place, then grabs for my hand. "Come on, I'm tired now." And then she does this exaggerated yawn that Kat used to do when she was little.

"All right, let's go."

She leads me up the staircase to the bedroom, giggling when she stumbles at the upper landing. It doesn't take long to get her into the bedroom and undressed. She does fight pajamas, which isn't even a surprise to me. She's my personal heating pad in bed, so I don't mind that she's naked.

"Rachel? Will you read me a bedtime story?"

I change into yoga pants and a tank top, then slip under the covers next to her. "Read you a story? Alex, I thought you wanted a massage?" When she doesn't say anything, I get curious. "Alex?"

Her only reply is a soft snore. This, of course, makes me chuckle and snuggle closer to my wife. Sleep now, tease her in the morning.


End file.
